Bella's Friend
by CatChester
Summary: It’s Bella’s time of the month


I was holding Bella while she slept when I detected the scent again. Her time of the month, she called it, my mother used to call them her friends. I never understood why until I was older.

I breathed deeply, just to make sure but the scent hadn't been a figment of my imagination. It wasn't.

I remembered the first time Bella had gotten her period. She'd worn her heaviest clothes, kept well away from me in school and tried to avoid even getting close enough to hold my hand. Needless to say I'd been a little hurt and as I drove her home, I confronted her. She blushed but finally admitted her was afraid her blood was tempting me.

I laughed with relief but she took offence and tried to hobble from the car. She was still in her cast though, and I easily caught her and swept her into my arms. I explained that I was laughing because I was pleased, I thought she'd finally come to her senses and had been about to break up with me. Obviously she asked why the blood didn't other me and I explained that it was dead blood. She frowned in confusion so I likened it to milk. Normal milk was fine, but off milk was unpleasant.

To be honest the scent wasn't as unpleasant as old milk, but it wasn't in the slightest appetising either. Thank god. I could only imagine the hell high school would be if the smell did appeal.

Bella mumbled my name in her sleep and brought me back to the present. I kissed her forehead and spoke soothingly to her. She often spoke my name just when I was about to leave, almost as though her subconscious knew.

When she seemed calm again I detached myself from her, careful not to wake her and headed out of the window.

I had known that the time was getting close again, but predicting the exact day seemed impossible. I was home within a few minutes but Esme and Carlisle seemed to be the only ones there. They were watching All About Eve.

"Is Jasper about?" I asked.

'_In the garden,'_ Esme's thoughts told me.

"Thanks." The garden was actually a pretty large area, but I didn't need to worry about finding him. "Jasper?" I spoke clearly, but not noisily.

'_Hey Edward, you're back early,'_ his thoughts came back loud and clear.

"I'm not staying, just wondered if I could raid your DVD collection?" I knew he'd say yes so I was already heading to his room.

'_Course. That time again?'_

"Yep. Still, at least tomorrow is the weekend so she doesn't have to go to school."

'_Good luck,'_ Jasper thought. _'I've kept the period drama's she likes out, on the right. Though considering how most girls feel I'm surprised she doesn't prefer Reservoir Dogs.'_

I smiled. Moods weren't really Bella's problem. Well, not angry moods. The first day or so were quite painful and she felt very tired. But like I said, at least this time she didn't have school to worry about.

I chose the BBC mini series of Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth, it was one of Bella's favourites and we hadn't watched it for a few months, I also picked up The Jane Austen Collection (Mansfield Park, Northanger Abbey and Emma) and the recent Jane Eyre adaptation.

I noticed he'd also added a few new titles to his collection. Probably just for Bella since Jasper didn't really like costume dramas, and his thoughtfulness touched me. Not that he'd ever admit it, he'd say they came by mistake, or were on sale or something. I picked Cranford, Miss Austin Regrets and The Other Boleyn Girl.

Next I raided Carlisle's medical bag. He didn't keep anything strong in there, but he always kept a prescription of NSAID's Bella used. Finally I stopped off at the kitchen and loaded up with ice cream, popcorn and jelly babies.

Normally I think she felt uncomfortable eating around me, but for the next few days she would crave junk and sugar.

I returned to Bella's and silently made my way to the kitchen. I quietly made up a hot water bottle, stored the ice cream in the freezer and got a glass of water before making my way back to Bella. I put the movies away and put the water beside her bed with two of the pills, before laying down beside her again. She naturally turned towards me and I slipped the hot water bottle between us. She mumbled something unintelligible and I gently coaxed her back into a deep sleep.

I had always been so independent, such a loaner, that it surprised me how much I enjoyed taking care of Bella. Anything I could do to make her feel better made me happy. And since Charlie would be at work tomorrow and he was fishing on Sunday I was free to take care of Bella to my hearts content.


End file.
